


Blijf Nog Even

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Soof: Een Nieuw Begin
Genre: F/F
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Soof nodigt Josine uit om wat te blijven eten.





	Blijf Nog Even

Josine zuchtte terwijl ze richting haar auto liep. Met die Kasper viel soms ook echt geen land te bezeilen, en hij bleef maar doorgaan over dat gereedschap van hem. Ja, ze vond het wel leuk om erover te praten, maar moest dat nou echt ook om twee uur ‘s nachts? Soof had het ook helemaal verkeerd begrepen, dus dat kon ze nu ook wel weer vergeten. En nu kon ze ook nog zonder avondeten naar huis rijden, omdat hij de verkeerde maat tegels had besteld en daarna de stoppen van de zolder door had laten slaan. Wat een vent zeg; wat had een vrouw als Soof ooit in hem gezien?

Plotseling ging er een buitenlamp aan. Geschokt keek Josine opzij terwijl de vrouw des huizes naar buiten kwam lopen. Het leek erop dat de blondine meteen weer terug naar binnen wilde rennen alsof ze niets gezien had, maar voordat ze het wist groette de bouwkundige haar al met een zachte: “Hé.” Soof bevroor alsof ze tegen een onzichtbare muur opgelopen was, en stond ongemakkelijk in de deuropening terwijl ze wat onwennig zwaaide.

“Hé.” De brunette glimlachte naar haar, en vervolgde haar weg naar haar auto toen Soof niet reageerde. Net voordat ze in wilde stappen, riep Soof ineens: “Wil je...ach nee, laat maar.” Josine bleef stilstaan, en keek haar vragend aan. 

“Wil je misschien wat eten?”

“Weet je het zeker?” vroeg de bouwkundige. Ze kon het haar eigenlijk niet kwalijk nemen als ze haar gewoon naar huis zou sturen. Soof knikte.

“Ja, jôh, het is mega laat, en volgens mij heb jij echt nog helemaal niets gegeten met dank aan die idiote ex-man van me.” Ze giechelde zenuwachtig terwijl ze tegen de deurpost leunde. Josine glimlachte dankbaar, en keerde weer om in de richting van het huis dat ze inmiddels van binnen en buiten kende.

“Graag.”

 

Een uur later zaten de vrouwen lachend aan het zoveelste glas wijn, met allebei een goed gevulde maag.

“Dus dat was helemaal niet mijn bedoeling,” vervolgde Josine, “maar Kasper heeft mij helemaal verkeerd begrepen, en toen wist ik eigenlijk niet meer hoe ik hem moest vertellen dat ik helemaal niet in hem geïnteresseerd was, en alleen maar in zijn schroevendraaier.” Luid giechelend merkte Soof op: “Dat zal hij leuk vinden, dat je alleen maar aan zijn gereedschap wilde zitten!” 

“Ik, uh…” de brunette bloosde terwijl ze aan haar volgende zin begon. “Ik val namelijk ook eigenlijk helemaal niet op mannen.”

“Oh? Maar jij was toch met een man getrouwd?” vroeg de chef-kok terwijl ze hun glazen nog eens bijvulde. 

“Nou ja, dat is dan ook de reden dat het stukliep,” gaf Josine toe. Ze staarde naar de grond. 

“Oh. Oké.” Soof staarde even voor zich uit en nam nog een slok wijn. “Nou ja, je vindt vast wel een leuke vrouw, toch?” Josine knikte zwijgend. “Of is er al iemand op wie je een oogje hebt?” De blondines stem klonk plagend, en ze duwde zachtjes met haar schouder tegen die van Josine. Die knikte voorzichtig. “Wie dan? Ken ik haar?” God, ja, natuurlijk kende Soof haar.

“Ja.” Ze keek haar nieuwsgierig aan. 

“Wie dan?” Het was nu of nooit, hè?

“Jij.”

“Oh.”

 

Na een paar seconden stilte, besloot Josine om maar weg te gaan. Dit was natuurlijk weer één groot fiasco geworden, net zoals de rest van haar leven de laatste tijd. Wat onzeker verklaarde ze: “Dan ga ik nu maar, voordat het nog ongemakkelijker wordt. Sorry, Soof.” Toen ze opstond en zich omdraaide, greep Soof ineens haar hand. 

“Wacht.” De blondine stond op, en of het nu een opwelling was of met dank aan de alcohol in haar bloed, hoe dan ook drukte ze haar lippen op die van Josine. De bouwkundige liet haar tas op de grond vallen terwijl haar handen op de heupen van de chef-kok landden. Toen ze de kus verbrak en de andere vrouw glimlachend aankeek, vroeg Soof: “Blijf je nog even?”

“Graag.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ik blijf in deze relatie geloven. :)


End file.
